my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Debuted in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Arthur * Baby Looney Tunes * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "What's That Sound?", "Playing Store" and heard often "Shapes Searchers.") * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Fairy Tale Police Department * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Tickets, Please," "Cha-Ching," "Selling Out," and "Klingon Someone Else.") * NBC Nightly News * Ozzy & Jack's World Detour * Sesame Street * South Park * Talespin * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Beast Boy's St. Patrick's Day Luck, and It's Bad.") * What About Mimi? (Heard twice in "Summer in the City.") * X-Play (Heard in "Games You Should Never Buy," in a low pitch.) Movies * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * Inside Out (2015) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts *Hector, the Get-Over Cat (1998) Video Games PC: * 4x4 Evo 2 * Hot Wheels: Mechanix * Jeep 4x4 Evo 2 (Unused, but can be found in the game's SOUND.POD file.) * Jeep 4x4: Trail of Life (Unused, but can be found in the game's SOUND.POD file.) * Mighty Math: Calculating Crew * Millie's Math House * Millie & Bailey Preschool * Monster Garage (Heard in a normal pitch and in a low pitch.) * Legoland * Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure * London Racer: Destruction Madness * Puppy Luv * Roller Coaster Tycoon * Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 * Ski Resort Tycoon: Deep Powder Mac: * 4x4 Evo 2 PlayStation 2: * 4x4 Evo 2 * London Racer: Destruction Madness * The Simpsons: Road Rage * Stuart Little 3: Big Photo Adventure Microsoft Xbox: * 4x4 Evo 2 * Roller Coaster Tycoon * The Simpsons: Road Rage Nintendo GameCube: * 4x4 Evo 2 * The Simpsons: Road Rage Nintendo 3DS: * Paper Mario: Sticker Star Philips CD-i: *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Online Games: * Thomas & Friends: Many Moods Commercials UK: * Admiral - MultiCar (2006) Trailers Videos * Blue's Clues: Shapes and Colors (2003) (Videos) (Heard often in "Shapes Searchers.") * Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) (Heard once in "What's That Sound?") * Schlessinger Media: Math for Children (2004) (Videos) (Heard once in "Addition" and "Multiplication.") Online Videos * Hollydale Elementary PBIS Videos (Heard a whole lot in "Restrooms" where a boy takes out thousands of paper towels.) * RWBY Chibi (Heard once in "Nefarious Dreams".) * Sandaroo Kids Series Anime * Lucky Star (Heard in a high pitch.) * Nichijou Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links